The present invention relates generally to the field of mountable kitchen utensils such as for use in an aircraft galley, and more particularly, to a cork puller mounted on a support configured to move the cork puller between a compact stowed position and a deployed use position.
Aircraft and other moving conveyances having galleys typically include unique utensil designs and ways of storing utensils that best utilize the limited space available and prevent shifting during movement. With regard to aircraft galleys and other conveyances used for commercial passengers, it is also desirable to fix utensils in place so that they are easily located and to prevent loss. With regard to aircraft in particular, it is also desirable to mount potentially dangerous items (e.g., sharp items) in place so that they cannot be used as weapons.
One such utensil commonly found in a galley, such as an aircraft galley, is a cork puller. Cork pullers typically include a helical coil made of metal that terminates in a sharp point that is screwed into a cork and pulled upward to remove the cork from a bottle, such as a wine bottle. Conventional cork pullers are typically loose, hand-held utensils stored in a drawer between uses. Because cork pullers may be used multiple times during each flight, and because cork pullers can potentially be used as weapons, it would be desirable to provide a cork puller that is fixed in a convenient location to prevent loss and its use as a weapon. It would further be desirable to provide a cork puller that mounts within a galley in a manner that is convenient for use and makes efficient use of limited space.